Campione de los Heroes
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Durante la batalla final de la quinta guerra del grial Emiya Shirou junto a Angra mainyu y Gilgamesh son transportado a otro mundo y fue ahí que Emiya Shirou logro matar a ambos seres divinos. Y fue entonces que se convirtió en un Campione. El Campione de los heroes. Shirou Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Campione de los héroes.**

 **Campione no me pertenece como tampoco no me pertenece Fate Stay Night.**

 **Apenas he leído los cinco primero volúmenes de Campione, me faltan doce, por lo que hay mucha información que se me puede escapar.**

* * *

 _Hablemos del sexto Campione japonés._

* * *

 **Un** **Campione** **—Un Godslayer—Es un gobernante supremo.**

 _Puesto que él puede matar a un ser celestial, que por lo tanto se puede recurrir a los poderes sagrados, divinos esgrimidos por los dioses._

 **Un** **Campione** **—Un Godslayer—Es un señor.**

 _Dado que el poder de matar a una deidad está en sus manos, por lo tanto, se cierne sobre todos los mortales de la Tierra._

 **Un** **Campione** **—Un Godslayer—Es un diablo.**

 _¡Desde de todos los mortales que viven en el mundo, nadie puede asumir un poder para que coincida con la suya!_

* * *

Kusanagi Godou le costaba creer sobre su nuevo estado como un Campione. Aun después de haber derrotado a **[Verethragna]** haberse enfrentado a **[Melgart]** y otro compañero Campione **[Salvatore Doni]** y sobrevivir, aun con ello le costaba aceptar que él era ahora un rey supremo. Aun podía sentir en alguna parte de él las diez Encarnaciones de su autoridad usurpada **[Señor de la Guerra]** que le permitia tomar las diez formas de Verethragna.

Aun no lo creía pero era más por obstinación que negación, porque él era alguien que apreciaba mucha una tranquila y normal estilo de vida, ser un Campione niega todo lo que él una vez deseo ser en la vida, así que lo negaba como pudiera. El era un Campione aunque lo era: un ser tan irracional que negaba algo que era una verdad. Básicamente un terco idiota.

El actualmente se encontraba con su acompañante y auto-proclamada futura esposa del rey demonio; la Diavolo Rosso, Erica Blandelli, en el aeropuerto italiano para su viaje regreso a su país, Japón aunque tenía un pequeño problema….

-¡¿Cómo así que no puedo volver a mi hogar?!-Le pregunto con confusión, lentitud e incredulidad Godou a la joven rubia que le había movido hacia el pequeño restaurante ubicado en el aeropuerto. Al parecer cuando ella supo que el tenia el deseo de regresar a casa, Erica había pasado un buen rato hablando por teléfono por razones desconocidas y fue hasta ahora que recibió tal respuesta.

-Godou…es complicado de explicar pero como eres un Campione recién nacido es obvio que no sabes toda la implicación que lleva ser uno de los ochos reyes demonios.

-Ya te dije, deja de llamarme con ese título, ya es muy fastidioso lidiar con ello.

-Godou, yo Erica Blandelli, le aseguro que estoy hablando de un asunto serio. Puedo jugar y toquetear con tu timidez en declarar tu pasión hacia mi persona pero también sé cuando se tiene que hablar correctamente-Canto Erica con una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos estaba serio, eso pareció darse cuenta Godou aunque hizo una mueca ante tal conjunto de palabras escogidas por el prodigio rubio. El soltó un suspiro e hizo una seña para que ella continuara.

-Bien….habla de una vez, Erica. Estoy cansando con esto, menos de dos semanas metido en esto y ya me ha causado muchos problemas.

-Esta bien, bueno, Godou eres un Campione y sabes que ser uno es aquel quien ha matado a un dios. Actualmente existen, contigo, ocho Campiones en todo el mundo, haciéndote a ti el Octavo Campione. Para seguir con ello, un Campione es aquel que ha usurpado el poder de un dios hereje, por lo tanto ellos terminan desarrollando…..peculiaridades y delirios….además de otras ganancias como un cuerpo perfecto o sentido afilado para la lucha ¿no lo recuerdas, Godou?

Si, el joven Campione recuerda en su lucha contra Melqart y el séptimo Campione Salvatore Doni. Cuando el se enfrentó a Verethragna y le derroto, no fue en una lucha directa sino más que pura suerte y circunstancias alocadas pero cuando intento pelear a puños contra el dios de la guerra persa recibió una paliza sin igual.

Entonces cuando peleo contra Melqart y Salvatore Doni tuvo sentidos avanzados para la batalla y estrategia, era capaz de detectar el peligro y reaccionar ante ello, en total aunque inexperto él había llegado a un nivel que solo se puede alcanzar con décadas y décadas de batallas intensas, así que él entiende la afirmación de Erica.

-Como tal los Campione se vuelven adeptos al sentir el filo de la batalla de cualquier clase, así que al entrar en contacto con un dios o algo relacionado a lo divino se exaltan y sienten que su cuerpos se tensan listos para la batalla ¿no lo has sentido?

-Si, lo sentí.

-Bien, entonces lo único que puede oponerle a un Campione ya sea un dios hereje u otro Campione, por lo tanto con todo lo dicho ¿Cuál es la conclusión a todo esto?

-…..Me rindo. No veo el punto-Dijo con un poco de pena Godou aunque interiormente él había mentido para que Erica dejara de darle vuelta al asunto y le explicara porque no podía ir a su casa. Erica sonrió maliciosamente, pareció darse cuenta de la mentira del Campione pero decidió seguirle el juego, solo por esa vez.

-Para decirlo suavemente, los Campione reaccionan mal a los otros Campione porque son enemigos que están a su altura, por ello cuando dos Campione se encuentran, lo más usual es que terminen enfrentándose, con las raras excepciones. Por ello también se le llaman a los Campione, Rakshasa, porque aun con apariencia humana pueden ser tan viles y peor que los mismos demonios.

-….Oh, ya veo. _Con razón aun con mis palabras termine peleándome contra Doni. Aunque yo no soy como esos locos, soy alguien normal, después de todo._

Pobre iluso, de verdad cree eso. Erica continúo sin inmutarse.

-Luchas entre Campione son muy usuales, se dice que es cada año Salvatore Doni pelea contra el **[Marques Voban]** simplemente por el placer de hacerlo o el suceso en Inglaterra en donde el **[Príncipe negro Alec]** peleo contra **[Luo Hao]** y muchos casos más. Los Campione son muy territoriales y quienes cruzan en sus tierras sin permiso causa un conflicto de grandes proporciones.

-…..Mmm, no reconocí ninguno de esos nombres ¿Quiénes son?

-….ugh, alguna veces olvido lo ignorante que eres, Godou.

-¡OYE!

-Pero yo, que seré tu futura esposa, tendré que enseñarte todo lo que necesitas aprender.

-¡Deja de decir eso tan a la ligera, tonta, que muchos pensaran mal!

-Oh, que duro eres, Godou….negando nuestro joven amor….entonces ¿quieres decir que nuestra noche junta de pasión fue para nada?-Así, falsamente cabe destacar, Erica comenzó a llorar y Godou tardo mucho en hacer algo al respecto ya que estaba mortificado ante, según él, las bromas pesadas de Erica y su forma inmoral de pronunciarla. Después de que las travesuras terminaron y que Erica sonreía maliciosamente a Godou, el God Slayer hablo con resignación.

-De verdad eres un diablo….solo continua.

-Como tú diga, Godou, para explicarte del porque te digo que un viaje a Japón en este momento es imposible es por una razón: actualmente en este momento existen ocho Campione, tu para empezar, **[Marques Voban] [Madame Ashia] [Luo Hao] [John Pluto Smith] [Príncipe negro Alec] [Salvatore Doni]** y el ultimo que es el que es la causa de tu problema, Godou, el sexto Campione; **[Emiya Shirou]**

-¿Emi…..? Espera un momento, he escuchado de su nombre antes, Emiya Shirou, el hombre más rico de Japón y quien ha sido el benefactor más famoso del mundo por sus grandes y excesivas obras de caridad…. ¡¿EL ES UN CAMPIONE?!

-El primer Campione Japonés de hecho. El fundo una empresa que se convirtió rápidamente en una organización revolucionaria mundial por sus avances tecnológicos y mejora del medio ambiente, se dice que en realidad es una cubierta para su propia organización mágica **[Throne Of Hero]** que fundó al haber dominado la organización principal en Japón **[Comité Compilación de Historia]** y algunas otras de países vecinos haciéndolas suya.

-Guau….aunque no se sobre organizaciones mágicas y todo eso, se escucha muy….impactante. He escuchado de su empresa, mi abuelo habla un poco de ella cuando ve el noticiero, es quizás una de las poderosas empresas del mundo actual y sus inventos son notables además que ayudan al medio ambiente…. ¿de verdad es un Campione?

-¿De verdad eso te sorprende? Eso no es todo, Godou ¿sabes quién es el héroe japonés nacional, Red Archer?

-No…..espera…. ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE EMIYA SHIROU ES DE HECHO EL HEROE RED ARCHER?!

-Shhh, Godou, baja la voz que no tienes que gritar. Menos mal que puse un encanto para mantener nuestra conversación en silencio sino todos te estarían mirando.

-¿Eh? Oh, lo siento.

 **[Red Archer]** ese es el nombre de un héroe clandestino nacional e internacional que apareció básicamente hace siete años atrás, al principio se pensó que era un loco tonto que leyó mucho comics y manga e intentaba aparentar ser un superhéroe… pero cuando literalmente él salvo la vida del presidente japonés de un atentado terrorista, cuando salvo la vida de un millar de personas al detener un accidente de un reactor nuclear, cuando arresto casi el 49% de las familias de Yakuza de toda Japón, Cuando cazo y atrapo al jefe de una organización clandestina que se especializaba en la extorsión, esclavismo y armas ilegales, cuando desmantelo por si solo toda una red de drogas que se conectaba incluso a estados unidos, cuando literalmente salvo la vida de las personas residentes en la costa durante una tormenta intensa con medios desconocidos, eso y más fue lo que hizo que la gente le notaran, le tomaran en serio y lo alabaran como su héroe.

Un verdadero héroe.

No solo eso sino que hubo rumores que se le ha visto en zonas de conflictos a gran escala en todo el mundo y por cada lugar en donde sucede o podría haber sucedido una guerra estos se calmaban y los culpables de intentar o causar un levantamiento de armas fueron atrapados o muertos, también se rumorea que Red Archer tiene bajo su bando toda una organización de guerreros que se la pasaban salvando las vidas de otros en muchas partes de todo el mundo. En total a día de hoy se consideraba a Japón como el país más pacífico del mundo debido a los esfuerzos de Red Archer y también el cual inexplicablemente ha atraído fenómenos extraños durante los últimos años.

-Cierto, él junto a John Smith Pluto y Madame Ashia son considerados lo menos problemáticos en personalidad de todos los Campiones pero sus acciones son muy complicadas y es muy curioso que ellos tres mantengan una alianza sin igual. Emiya Shirou se convirtió en un Campione hace aproximadamente ocho años y se adapto rápidamente su papel tomando control de la organización **[Comité de Compilación de historia]** en Japón y comenzar lo que serian su papel como un héroe.

-Bueno, se explica ahora como puede hacer tales cosas anormales pero ¿Qué quieres decir con acciones complicadas? Además ¿Por qué no puedo ir a Japón? ¿Qué hay exactamente de malo?

-Emiya Shirou es un Campione fácil de tratar, toma en serio su papel como defensor de Japón y ser un héroe pero él es….anormal en un cierto sentido, los informes dicen que el no reconoce muy bien su propia vida, el es incluso es capaz de tirarla por el bien de una simple persona, incluso si sus esfuerzos son inútiles y eso es algo anormal, incluso para los Campione. Debido a ello, él no considerar su propia vida lo hace imprudente, terco y determinado, si se enfrenta a un enemigo él lo hará sin dudar y continuamente, incluso si se está muriendo en el proceso, seguirá peleando hasta que consiga la victoria. Eso es lo que le hace peligroso.

-Ugh.

-Sí, lo sé, yo diría que eso no sería un problema si no fuera porque él es un "héroe" ósea que él es que se enfrenta sin dudar a todos quien él considera un villano, alguien que ha dañado a otros o que es una persona que el consideraría maligna. Como dicen sus aliados a través de la red de información del todo el mundo, Emiya Shirou clama que lo que le motiva es… "Salvar a todos" algo tan ilógico que solo un Campione puede creer, así que quien trata de dañar a otros serán su enemigo jurado….se explica porque es enemigo numero #1 de Marques Voban.

-Pero yo no he dañado a otros, Erica.

-Lo sé, Godou, para empezar por ello no quería que fueras a Japón, no aun, no muchos saben que eres un Campione y si vas a Japón podría causar que Emiya Shirou piensen de ti como un enemigo y buscara pelear contra ti, lo dudo sinceramente porque los informes detallan a Emiya Shirou como alguien simple pero él es un Campione y los Campiones son territoriales, que haya dos Campione japoneses es un verdadero problema.

- _Ella está preocupada por mi…. pero…_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Obviamente lo que dije, dos Campione no pueden compartir su propio territorio, jamás ha sucedido y aunque Emiya Shirou es un Campione decente eso no quita el hecho que pueda ocurrir una batalla entre ustedes….una batalla que no podrías ganar.

-¿Eh?...-Eso fue lo único que pudo decir Godou. No era para menos, Erica siempre había estado alabando sus habilidades Sub-desarrollada, ella tenía plena confianza que en un cualquier combate de alguna manera obtendría la victoria, después de todo el derroto al dios de la victoria. Escuchar que el perdería sin dudar contra alguien era desconcertante.

-No me tomes por mal Godou pero Emiya Shirou no es como los otros Campione, es él una existencia extraña que salió de la nada y que ha logrado grandes cosas en menos de diez años. La razón del porque no puedes derrotarlo es que el mismo se transformo un Campione no solo para matar a un dios, sino a dos.

-¡¿QUE?!-Grito en shock Godou, era inconcebible escuchar que un mortal haya matado, no uno, sino dos dioses herejes al mismo tiempo. Era ilógico e imposible. Matar a uno ya de por si era una tarea imposible pero ¿dos? ¿Qué clase de ser era Emiya Shirou para haber logrado tal milagro? Erica al ver el shock de su amado rey asintió dándole la razón.

-Sí, cuando lo supe me sorprendí mucho, los detalles de cómo ocurrió esta batalla son desconocidos pero se sabe quiénes fueron los dioses que Emiya Shirou se enfrento y mato; **[Gilgamesh]** y **[Angra Mainyu]** el rey semidiós de Uruk y el dios de la oscuridad respectivamente.

-…No se de ellos pero ¿dios de la oscuridad? Eso suena—

-Horrible, si, Godou ni te imaginas la monstruosidad que fue el dios Angra mainyu, muchas Hime-Miko cayeron en coma solo por sentir en su visión espiritual la aparición a este plano astral a aquel ser maligno y fue una suerte que la aparición de ese dios hereje fue lejos de cualquier zona poblada porque si no muchos habrían muerto.

-Ya veo…..entonces ¿no puedo ir a mi casa, no puedo aceptar eso, Erica?

-Lo sé, Godou, pero para no causar un malentendido que podría terminar en una batalla, sugiero que es mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien de mi organización **[Cruz de Bronce Negro]** me contacte y así pueda tener una vía de comunicación con Lord Emiya y así el pudo permitir tu entrada a—

-¿Pedirle permiso? ¿Por qué debería, Erica? ¡Solo quiero ir a mi casa!-Interrumpió con seriedad Godou y Erica fue capaz de percibir que el que le estaba hablando no era el Godou usual sino el Godou que se convirtió en un rey demonio, un mata-dioses, un Campione. Aun cuando no lo quiera admitir o aceptar, en ese momento Godou estaba mostrando rebelión ante el pensamiento de ser menor a otra persona, pedirle permiso de ir a su país de origen a Emiya Shirou es básicamente reconocerlo como un superior y los instintos de Campione de Godou lo han hecho reaccionar mostrando su verdadero ser, del rey supremo.

Erica suspiro con hastió ocultándolo como un suspiro normal.

- _Cuando se pone así no hay forma de razonar con él, que idiota e imprudente es, típico de un Campione aunque lo perdono porque es mi Godou._ Bien, mi rey…. ¿Cuál es tu decisión entonces?

-Bueno, dijiste que él es un héroe ¿no? Bueno no creo que el vaya a atacarme sin razón aparente, simplemente le muestro que soy inofensivo, que no tengo deseo de ser un rey y el puede continuar con lo que él hacía y listo. No habrá problemas….-Esas fueron las palabras de Godou, dichas como si nada, como si creyera que esto fuera una opción aceptable pero una vez más, ante los ojos y presencia de Erica, Godou ha mostrado una vez más porque él es un Campione, porque nadie tan irracional y estúpido daría tal respuesta a un simple deseo.

Es más, los instinto Campione de Godou le decían que ir a su tierra natal porque le daba la gana y que ni quería el permiso de otro para hacerlo, porque para él, subconscientemente Japón era su país, suyo. Así que él veía que ir a su país no era nada malo, ignorando el hecho que podría causar un incidente con un Campione experimentado y desconocido, poner en peligro las vidas de muchas personas, ocasionar probablemente un incidente en donde uno de los dos reyes japoneses terminen siendo expulsados de su propia tierra y posiblemente causar una guerra continua entre ambos reyes hasta que uno de los dos muera.

Ese era la irracionalidad y estupidez que definían a los Campione, sus acciones pueden causan problemas y ellos ni lo notarían. Más bien las palabras dichas de Godou, apelando la buena personalidad del sexto Campione, era más bien una forma linda de encubrir el hecho que él quería a ir a Japón sin impórtale las consecuencias, porque ese era su deseo. Godou puede negarlo cuanto quiera pero él era un rey demonio, un verdadero Campione y cuanta palabrería o aptitud muestre eso jamás cambiara.

 _-Aun cuanto lo niegues, Godou, eres un Campione. Tonto e ignorante….-_ Pensó Erica ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque ella siendo una persona racional sabia lo problemático que era ir a Japón sin avisarle al menos a lord Emiya. El era conocido como un verdadero rey, quien cuidaba a sus súbditos y cuando imponía su voluntad era por ayudar a otros, no era egoísta o codicioso, para él su existencia misma es ayudar a otros.

Tal persona se le podía reconocer como un santo pero también como un demonio para sus enemigos, como el dicho lo dice "cuídense de los tranquilos" porque estos pueden matar su propia fachada de tranquilidad y volverse bestias sedientas de sangre para cumplir con sus voluntades. O en el caso de Emiya Shirou: exterminar al mal que intenta dañar a los inocentes.

Después de todo Emiya Shirou fue el hombre que se llevo de maravillas con el estúpido e irracional Salvatore Doni e incluso le dio el título que el sexto Campione actualmente poseía **[Rey de los Espadachines]** y **[Héroe supremo de la espada]** pero que le atacó sin dudar a muerte cuando supo que el séptimo Campione sin querer puso en peligro las vidas de civiles inocentes en un incidente, también fue el hombre que peleo a un punto muerto contra **[La líder del culto marcial]** Luo Hao cuando en un día cualquier, si los rumores eran ciertos, ambos Campione se encontraron y pelearon por alguna razón desconocida, él igual también fue quien invadió Budapest para rescatar a una sola Hime-Miko y peleo sin cesar contra el Campione mas viejo, Marques Voban, causando que naciera su conocida enemistad.

Erica sabía bien que Emiya Shirou puede, quizás, recibir con los brazos abiertos a Godou y aceptarlo como un aliado pero en el momento en que Godou, que es usual, pone en peligro las vidas de otros imprudentemente….el vera porque Emiya Shirou es llamado **[El rey de mil espadas] [Rey Espada]** y **[Rey de los héroes]** por sus habilidades únicas. Habilidades que hacían temer a muchos por todo el mundo.

-….Bien….entonces iremos a Japón, Godou. Al menos déjame contarte las habilidades de Emiya Shirou por si terminas en una pelea contra él.

-….Ok, solo no mucho, no quiero saber mucho de los dioses y eso.

- _Eres un God Slayer ¿Cómo no buscaras información de lo que son tus enemigos naturales? Ugh, definitivamente eres un tonto._ Como sea, mmmm entonces para hacer amena la conversación ¿te cuento como fue que inicio el camino del Sexto Campione?

-….Vale, después de todo tengo que esperar la llegada del avión…-Dijo Godou desinteresado mientras se acomodaba en su asiento pero eso cambio a alerta cuando Erica se puso a su lado y se apoyo en el en un gesto intimo. Godou iba a gritar por ello cuando Erica tomando su mano comenzó a hablar.

-…Fue hace ocho años, en lo más alejado de todo, creo que era el desierto de Sahara según los informes, aparecieron de la nada dos dioses, uno un héroe y el otro un monstruo…..nadie sabe cómo y porque pero cuando estos dos dioses herejes aparecieron….Emiya Shirou ya estaba ahí….

* * *

 **Hace ocho años atrás:**

 **2004.**

 **Desierto de Sahara.**

Dos presencias sin igual surgieron de la nada en el vasto desierto. Una maravillosa que era poseída por un héroe arrogante que vivió mucho más allá de la humanidad. La otra era una encarnación de todos los males. Dos presencias contrarias aparecieron así de la nada pero no eran la única. En el medio de esas dos fuerzas, una única se encontraba presente, si por definirlo al igual que se define a otros dioses como **[Tierra] [Cielo] [Agua]** o **[Acero]** esta presencia pequeña pero única se le podía clasificar como…..[ **Espada]**

¿Y saben para que sirvan las espadas?

Para batallar.

Para destruir, matar y ganar.

 _ **Soy el hueso de mi espada.**_

Un canto fue dicho.

Y así fue como inició esta historia.

Esta es la historia de la espada mata dioses; Emiya Shirou, el sexto Campione.

Y fue aquí que su historia comenzó….

* * *

 **En la novela ligera se dice que Salvatore Doni mato a Nuada cuatro años antes de la serie, por lo que Shirou al asesinar a Gilgamesh y Angra mainyu ocho años atrás, le hace el sexto Campione que en el canon es la posición de Salvatore Doni, que paso a ser el séptimo Campione, el titulo Rey de espada de Salvatore Doni ha cambiado porque…Shirou tiene mucha espada. De todos modos esto es solo una idea y no sé si la continuare así que díganme que les pareció y todo eso.**

 **Esto es un prologo, si se hace capítulos aunque no estoy seguro, contara todas las aventuras de Shirou hasta la época actual. El harem serán quizás Shirou con algunas chicas normales y las Campione femeninas aunque no sería ellas partes del harem oficialmente, sino seria mas una relación de iguales con beneficios, porque son Campione después de todo.**

 **Toaneo07**


	2. Nota de Suspesion

**Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

* * *

 **Este es un mensaje para informales que este fic en particular no lo voy a continuar o no tengo ningún interés en ello por diferentes razones.**

 **Ya sea porque no se me ocurre hacer mas o porque perdí el iteres o porque hubo algo en particular en el Canon de dicha serie que me dificulto continuarlo es una de las muchas razones del porque esta serie (juntos con otras) ya no son de interés mio. Claro esta que habrá algunas que quizás continué o haga una nueva versión cuando tenga el tiempo pero eso si, aviso de antemano, que no prometo nada, como he recalcado anteriormente, esta cuenta fue hecha para subir fanfics que se me vinieron a la mente al momento asi que no son obras que continuare intensamente.**

 **De todas forma invito a los interesados que si desean adoptar dicha historia o la idea en general pues adelante, solo espero que me avisen de antemano.**

 **De todas formas les mando saludo a todos y les deseo lo mejor.**


End file.
